WipeOut
by LittleMissEmo
Summary: Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie competition! One-shot with a plot. Bella comes back for a visit to a little beach town for what she thinks is the last time. What does Edward do to make her stay? OOC and a little angsty... sorry. Smutty, Lemony Deliciousness. ExB


Sexy Edward Contest:

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story Title: WipeOut**

**Author: Alfonzo VanDester**

**Type of Edward: Surfer/Slutty**

**Character type: very OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: BPOV and EPOV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**A/N: **melts in puddle that's all I have to say…

WipeOut

BPOV

He glittered like a thousand diamonds. The salty spray clung to the defined muscles of his delectable chest. He really was a god. _What are you doing here Bella?_ I still don't know why I bothered to come this summer. Maybe it was the utter and blissful temptation of seeing his half naked body covered in dripping water. Maybe I needed to see his constantly tussled bronze locks crisp with salt just one more time. Maybe his heart shattering crooked smirk had lured me in once again. I'm not really sure what the real reason is. I just knew that I had to come. Just this one last time.

The sun beat down upon my bikini clad body. I could feel a light tan surfacing, pushing through to give me that look one could only get at the beach. I felt the soft sand beneath my toes shift slightly and I turned my head vaguely to watch a preppy looking boy pass by a bit to close for comfort. His eyes oogled me with absolutely no discretion.

"Back off Mike," I growled.

"Nice to see you to Bella. Back for another summer?" he said, leering nastily.

"Obviously," I said. Five summers and he still hasn't learnt. Even if we were the last to people on the planet and the survival of the human race depended on us, I still wouldn't sleep with him. Not for a second time, anyway. Big mistake on my part.

"Sooo, I got a new board." He all but shoved the fibreglass surfboard in my face. "You like?"

"It's rather large… are you compensating for something?" I asked him in a sugar sweet tone.

Mike furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what I had meant.

"By Mike." I walked away leaving him in confusion. _Let him stew… he'll figure it out soon enough. _I laughed slightly. He never was very smart.

I found myself a spot in the middle of the beach and spread out my towel. People milled around, lifeguards patrolled the water and children built sandcastles. It was a normal Monday at the town beach. I was about to lie down when I saw what could only be described as a vision sent from above. _He _was emerging from the water. He had his custom DHD Scorpion under his arm. His hair was in disarray. He was the Lord of the Surf. A God. Water ran down his golden body, dripped from his hair, flew from his boardies as he jogged through the ankle deep water. As he stopped, his free hand reached up and ran through his hair, flexing the muscles in his arms, stretching his phenomenal abs and revealing some more of that deliciously tempting, super sexy snail trail. Yum. Maybe I do know why I came. His blazing emerald eyes looked around the beach uninterested in anything really. Until he saw me. Even from this distance, I saw the fire blaze beneath those enchanting orbs. One word sizzled beneath my lips.

_Edward_

EPOV

_Bella_

She was back. One minute it's a normal summer day and the next one girl walks into my life and changes it forever. I was fifteen when I first met her. The blossoming little fourteen-year-old who changed everything. It frustrated me to no end that she ignored me. No girl had ever ignored me. I was Edward Cullen, Lord of the Surf (despite my young age) and had more experience with girls than any other guy I knew. Yeah sure, she gave me the occasional glance, but I wanted more. I wanted her to want me. But then she started hanging around that preppy little jerk off Mike Newton. Just like I suspected, he broke, no shattered her heart at the end of the summer. That I probably would have done the same thing is beside the point. When she came back the next summer, she was completely different. Calm, confident, witty; everything that I had ever wanted in a girl. I didn't just want her to want me any more; I wanted her to need me. It was a very odd feeling for someone who was constantly fighting off needy girls but this was _Bella_. So that summer I had her. And something happened. I secretly fell in love. Not that I would ever admit this to her or anyone else. To the best of my knowledge, she still thinks of me as a good fuck. Just a bit of fun. I was broken out of my revere when boobs on legs were shoved into my face.

"Hi Edward," Lauren drawled huskily.

She was my latest screw. Sure she was fun and all, but nothing had ever compared to Bella. Lauren had to go. "By Lauren."

"What? I just got here. Anyway, you said that we could… meet up around now." She was back to the drawl.

"No. It's over." She caught my glance at Bella and sneered.

"Look whose back," she said in a nasty tone, walking away. Fortunately, her breasts were out of my face. Unfortunately, she was walking toward Bella.

Bella's eyes snapped form me to Lauren. "Hi Lauren," Bella said in a sickly sweet voice, smiling evilly.

This was going to become very vicious. I was turned on like nothing else.

"So Bella, how many guys you gonna fuck this summer?"

"Actually, none. All the guys around here have been sleeping with you so I don't want to catch anything nasty," Bella said innocently. "By the way, there's a sexual health clinic in the next town over."

Lauren looked livid. I can't help but wonder why she hasn't responded. Thank god I used a condom.

"Cat got your tongue Lauren?"

"Shut up you fat slut!" the blonde spat.

"I'd rather be fat than ugly. At least I can diet."

By now a small crowd had gathered, watching eagerly as the two alpha females snapped and snarled at each other. Only one could win and I had a strong feeling it would be Bella.

Suddenly Lauren's anger was replaced by a malicious sneer. "So Bella, I heard about the abortion at the end of last summer. How did Edward take the news?"

Hang on, what? Abortion! That couldn't possibly mean-

"Ah Lauren, I love to hear the stories you make up to cover you own ass. So who was the father? Mike Newton?"

Whoa. That was really nasty. I watched Lauren's face go through about four emotions. Surprise, embarrassment, pain then anger. Back all those years ago when Bella first started coming to here, Mike had been dating Lauren. She was 'secretly' pregnant with his child when he started cheating on her with Bella. Thus the reason for this volcanic hate. To my knowledge, Lauren had been pregnant twice already in her short life and had… dealt with both at a place a few towns over. Nothing is sacred in a small town like this.

"Well it's always a pleasure speaking with you Lauren. See you round?" Bella didn't give her a chance to respond. She picked up her towel and walked toward the row of houses, her hips sway seductively. At the little path that separated the beach from the cottages, she glanced at me from over her shoulder suggestively. I pulled off my leg strap and pushed past Lauren and the gaping on lookers. There was no way in hell I would ignore that silent command.

BPOV

That little run in with Lauren had shaken me. Not because of the things she had said, none of them were true, but because of the anger that still simmered between us. If anything, I would say it was growing. Well, there was nothing I could do about it. Neither of us would ever back down and this was my last summer here. After that I would never have to see her again. Thank god for small mercies.

I walked down the smooth concrete path that ran along the edge of the beach. On my right side were picturesque beach cottages snuggled into the sand like old cats in the sun. On the left was the pristine white and blue beach. A few people scattered the sand, but mostly they were in the water. About three hundred meters away form the surf club, I reached my fathers little piece of paradise. But he wasn't sharing this summer with me like usual. He figured that I was old enough to take care of myself. I walked down the side of the hose to the gate and let myself into the small yard. Beside the gate was a tiled outdoor shower that was always the perfect temperature. I could now hear Edward's feet on the pavement. He would be joining me soon so I decided to indulge. Turning on the shower I stepped under the warm spray and started to undo by bikini top. Lucky we had high fences. I faced away form the gate and threw my top onto the ground. A small smile crept onto my face as I heard the gate open and then close again. There was a soft thud as he placed his precious board against the fence. Then suddenly, he was pressed up against my back. I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Welcome back," Edward whispered seductively into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

Before I could return the greeting, he spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth we battled for dominance. He won. He always did. But I loved to fight him. He brought my tongue into his mouth and sucked, bitting slightly. I moaned loudly, not even caring about the neighbours. The need for air grew too great and we both pulled away, gasping heavily. I looked into his darkening eyes, amazed by the amount of desire coiled behind them. He smiled that delicious crooked smile and started to trail kisses down my neck, licking and sucking the whole way. His hands slid up my flat, toned stomach until he reached my breasts. He stopped just beneath them and teased my ribcage with feather light touches. I groaned and pulled his hands up with my own so that his hands were where I wanted them; on my breasts. Oh the feeling. Edward chuckled slightly and squeezed.

"Uhhnn…" was the only thing that I could get past my lips.

Edward looked up at me and smirked before swooping down and attacking my rock hard nipples. His tongue glided over my right breast, circling the nipple before taking it in him mouth and suckling on it. I looked down and instantly regretted it. The sight was just so erotic. His eyes lock on mine as he switched breasts. Suddenly, he bit down, not hard, but hard enough for me to throw my head back and scream in pleasure.

"Yes!"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that I was getting all the attention. My hands began to trail down his chest. I stopped briefly at his nipples and tweaked them, earning a groan to reverberate through his chest on directly form him mouth to my nipple. The sensation was fantastic. I continued my journey south, running my hands over his washboard abs. I loved the feel of his muscles contracting beneath my finger tips. I reached the top of his board shorts. What on earth were they doing there? The definitely had to go. As if reading my mind, Edward stopped him ministrations briefly and tugged the shorts down, releasing his fantastically impressive erection. I bit my lip and looked at him sexily before dropping to my knees. Without warning I licked him form base to head before taking as much of him as I could. Not an easy feat. His fingers laced into my hair, gently guiding me.

"God Bella!" he moaned.

Just as her was about to come, I stopped. He growled and hoisted me off the ground, putting his lips to my ear.

"You've been very naughty," he said, nibbling on my ear. "What ever shall I do with you?"

He placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on the shell of my ear and then continues down my body, stopping to give my breasts some more attention before moving on. I looked down at him. He was now in the same position as I had been just a moment ago. He smirked as he eased my bikini bottoms down. I stood a little wider, anticipation curling in my stomach.

"Your so wet for me," he whispered.

With that he put his lips to mine. I felt my knees buckle, but strong hands wrapped around my thighs before I could fall. I pushed my fingers through his hair, willing him to go deeper. He complied. His tongue snaked out and slid along my core before venturing upwards to my clit.

"Ahh!" I cried out in pleasure as he took me in his mouth and bit gently.

I was getting so close. So gloriously close. But I there was no way he would let me off that easy. He pulled away and stood up, pressing me against the tiled wall. The sensation of his body imprinted on mine and the warm water rushing over us was just too much.

"You taste better every time. I love hearing you cry out like that when I lick you pussy."

He plunged two fingers into me. I screamed.

"Scream my name Bella."

"Edward!"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

Hearing those dirty words said by that velvet voice almost pushed me over the edge. Edward had other plans. He pulled him fingers out. I whimpered. Oh the torture!

"I want to feel you come around me," he whispered roughly before kissing me aggressively. I loved it like this. Hard, fast and dirty.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he plunged into me. We both groaned and his rock hard member slid into my slick folds with practiced ease.

"You're so tight Bella… so tight."

He started to pump into me and his tongue explored my mouth. I met him thrust for thrust. I couldn't hold back, couldn't stop the earth shattering orgasm that took hold of my body, making me shudder and quiver all over. I wrenched my lips form his and screamed.

"EDWARD!"

He kept thrusting into me and I orgasmed a second time, my head thrashing around. Suddenly, he flipped me around so my chest was pressed against the wall. He kept thrusting, his body becoming more and more tense. I felt his hand rundown my stomach and suddenly he started rubbing my clit. I was going to come again, but not without him this time. I started clenching and releasing my walls around him.

"Oh… God Bella!" he groaned.

Edward started to shudder, and them we both went over the edge, scream each others names. White dots danced before my eyes as the world around me exploded. It was the most powerful orgasm that either of us had ever experienced. We slid to the ground and sat in an odd position. I was still against the wall, but now cradled in his lap, our legs intertwined. Edward leaned against me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I rested my fore head on the cool tiles. The warm water still beat down on us.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Wow doesn't even cover it," Edward replied, his smooth voice made husky by our screaming.

"No."

We sat in silence for a while, catching our breath.

"I love you," he blurted out.

I stopped breathing. I had never even let my self imagine that would say those words to me. Never even fantasised because I had always been to terrified of the pain of rejection. Be here we were, still intimately joined and he was declaring is love fore me.

"Breath Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I gulped in air. He really just said I love you. It finally sunk in. somehow I managed to spin around so I was facing him. I looked into his blazing emerald orbs and saw something I had never seen before. Vulnerability. He needed and answer.

"I love you to," I breathed before kissing him passionately. He was mine. _My _Edward.

We broke apart. I was dizzy with love. It bubbled up through my veins, boiled in my heart.

He leaned his fore head against mine. Smiling the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"Marry me?"

**A/N:** so I'm totally in love with the ending… sigh I'm amazed at how long it took me to get there actually. Sorry about the start… kinda angst I know. But hey… it does say very OOC. Anywubbly… hope you liked it!

-ACV-


End file.
